


The day we lost it all

by Josh_raptornerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Memory Loss, Prumano feels, this has FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_raptornerd/pseuds/Josh_raptornerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All their memories were gone. All those days together all those years. The day they meet, The day he asked her out, the day he proposed. all of that was gone, And there might be a chance that it will never come back. They had lost it, all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day we lost it all

He waited outside of the cafe, he looked at his clock as he tapped his foot on the ground. He sighed and crossed his arms. She was never late and he was growing impatient. She know he wasn’t one to keep his cool after waiting so long. He looked at his phone, No calls from her, This was strange, normally she was here on time, and if she was running late she would normally text him or call him. It was weird. He looked up as a water drop feel to the screen of his phone. it was raining now, Great, just what he needed. He walked inside the cafe to take cover from the rain. He decided to wait for her inside, and he ordered a donut and a frappuccino.

He Waited for what seemed hours, but it had only been a few minutes. His phone rang and he picked it up from, the table. He groaned. “What do you want Feliciano?” he said in his grumpy tone as always “Fratello! i have horrible news! Monika called me and said Julchen’s been in an accident!” The other called, his voice was hard to understand because he was crying, but Lovino understood quite well. His eyes widen and he got up from his table “What do you mean an accident?!” he yelled. “I don’t know but she’s bad! come over to the hospital!, hurry!” Feliciano hung up. Lovino ran out of the door and ran out into the rain, he ran towards the hospital, he knew which one, Elizabetha, Julchen’s best friend worked at this hospital.

He ran as fast as he could, it wasn’t that far. Lovino arrived and ran into the building and saw Feliciano, Monika, Ludwig and Gilbert there. He went up to Monika even if he didn’t get along with her, it seemed she was the one that knew more about it. “Monika, what happened? “ He asked, out of breath and trying to look composed. Monika walked over to him as the tears spilled down her face. “S-She was on her way to see you, and just around the corner, a boy was crossing the street and a car coming towards him lost control, Julchen saved him, but she was hit… The doctor said it’s a critical head injury” Lovino had no words, he just fell to his knees at that moment quiet and shocked, not believing, this was happening now.

3 hours later the doctor had come out to talk to them, they said it was a hard and long operation but they had saved her, she had some broken ribs and a broken leg. Lovino waited last to see her, he had to let her brothers and sister to see her. When it was finally Iovino's turn to see her, he held her hand in his, she was sleeping still, the doctors said she would wake soon and he hoped they could get passed this. He leaned his head to her shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings in italian to her. He felt something move and he looked up. Julchen was opening her eyes. He smiled. “Julchen? Jewels, it’s me, can you hear me? “ he asked, she opened her red eyes fully to look at her. She looked around the room, a confused look on her face “Hey you're safe now, si? don’t worry” Julchen looked at their hands and then at him. “Who are you?” She asked him “Is my name Julchen?” Those two questions broke him. he looked at her gripping her hand tightly “Julchen, it’s me Lovino! your fiance !” he said trying to make her remember “you are? i don’t remember you, where am i? why does my body hurt?” she kept asking questions and Lovino slowly let go of her hand “Don’t worry i will get a doctor” He said and left the room.

After getting the doctor he waited outside with the rest. The doctor came out of the room. “It seems that the hit was very hard and she has lost a great part of her memories, she remembers who her parents where, and what age she has, but thats mostly it. Everything else will be new and different to her” He said “Can we see her Doctor?” Ludwig asked him, “ You can, but try not to make her remember too much” He said and walked away.

Everyone else walked in waiting to see her awake and mostly well. But Romano stayed behind. He walked away out of the hospital, Once he found it fit he leaned against a wall, and slided down to sit on the ground tears streaming down his face and crying loudly. All their memories were gone. All those days together all those years. The day they meet, The day he asked her out, the day he proposed. all of that was gone, And there might be a chance that it will never come back. They had lost it, all of it.

The sun was shining brightly down in the clearing, the wind blew hard. Lovino stood in front of the white haired woman his eyes where widen as she held her hand out to him. He looked down and saw the golden ring. He stretched his hand out to take it. “I’m sorry” Julchen whispered as she looked down at the ground, trying not to look at the man in the face. “But...i can’t remember you, and i don’t think i could keep being engaged with a man i don’t remember at all….I’ve already taken my stuff from the apartment. “ She said her voice slowly breaking as her heart felt heavy and in pain. Julchen didn’t say a word after that and turned around her eyes filling with tears and she walked away back to where her sister was waiting in the car. Lovino didn’t mutter a word, He kept looking to where she had been standing, He then looked down at the ring in his hand as it finally hit him. She was gone now. His eyes filled with tears as he got down on his knees he let the tears fall as he screamed loudly. His heart had just been ripped out of his chest. He was in pain, He thought they could go back to what they used to be, he thought maybe she would get her memory back and they could go on with their lives and get married. But that would never happen now.

Weeks passed and Lovino had just stopped doing everything, He stopped going to work, he stopped answering phone calls, Everything. The only thing that he hadn't stopped doing was drinking wine, bottle after bottle of empty wine bottles laid on the floor. He smelled horrible. He had also stopped showering, his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He hated this .He hated his life. He Just wanted to End the pain.

Julchen stood over the tombstone, Her eyes were red and were covered in tears as she laid down the flowers she held. She sat on her knees as she traced the words with her finger. “This is all my fault. This would have never happened if it weren't for me. I am so sorry Lovino….So Sorry.” She cried out to the tomb stone. Rain silently falling from the gray sky.


End file.
